


La mort glacée d’ Akillian

by Ambrena



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M, Mythology References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snow and Ice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akillian après la Grande Glaciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort glacée d’ Akillian

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session de Bingo_fr, case "Coincé par la neige".
> 
> Galactik Football est une production Alphanim et l’idée vient de Charles Barrez, ainsi que de Vincent Vandelli.

Le Souffle est désormais éteint. Pris par les glaces, c’est comme s’il avait été entravé par ces neiges éternelles qui se sont abattues sur la planète. La Grande Glaciation a tout dévasté sur son passage, comme une immense vague.

Norata en rêve toutes les nuits. Il revoit les flocons surgis de nulle part, en plein match. Il ressent de nouveau le froid intense, qui se glisse sous les vêtements légers et qui transit les os. L’avalanche qui déferle sur le stade. Les hurlements. La douleur, aussi.

Il a perdu une jambe dans l’accident. L’ancien Milieu de terrain ne jouera plus jamais, il le sait. Dame Simbaï est formelle. Attristée, la guérisseuse a secoué la tête et a avoué que même si on lui greffait une prothèse mécanique, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il ne se plait pas. D’autres ont perdu bien davantage, jusqu’à leur vie. Heureusement, son frère est sain et sauf, de même qu’Artegor. Le reste de l’équipe ne se porte pas aussi bien. Sur les sept membres, trois sont grièvement blessés – dont lui. Deux autres sont morts.

Le jeune homme sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais n’esquisse pas un geste pour les essuyer. Quelle fin atroce, coincé par la neige, étouffé par la glace… Il se souvient du moment où il s’est lui-même retrouvé enfoui dans la masse neigeuse, et il suffoque. 

Enfant, il aimait bien cet élément, pourtant. Il n’apparaissait qu’en hiver, et c’était l’occasion de jeux interminables. Il se roulait dedans, faisait des batailles de boules de neige, des bonhommes. À présent, il l’abhorre – alors qu’il est omniprésent. Les saisons n’existent plus, maintenant. 

Tous doivent s’habituer à ce nouveau climat, à ces nouveaux paysages. Au départ, les infrastructures sont totalement bloquées. Rien ne fonctionne plus. Les enfants ne peuvent aller à l’école, les transports en commun sont paralysés et les agriculteurs se lamentent.

De prospère et fertile, Akillian est devenue une terre désolée, recouverte d’un vaste manteau blanc. Un désert froid. Ce ne sont plus des champs de blé à perte de vue que l’on voit désormais, mais des champs de neige.

Le spectacle est magnifique, certes, mais ne rend pas aux Galactik Footballeurs leur Fluide. Depuis la catastrophe, ce pouvoir a mystérieusement disparu de la surface du globe. On murmure déjà qu’il ne reviendra plus, que c’en est fini.

*

Aarch et Artegor trépignent d’impatience. Ce sont les seuls à encore être capables de jouer – si ce n’est grâce au Souffle, au moins, en se servant de leur habileté corporelle. Mais il ne reste plus rien pour eux à Akillian. La planète est ensevelie dans un linceul glacé, incapable de se tirer de cette inertie.

Norata les suit du regard, de loin, certains jours où ils s’entraînent dans le jardin enneigé. Lui qui doit s’exercer à marcher avec sa jambe bionique, il se retrouve souvent dehors en même temps qu’eux. Il se manifeste d’une toux discrète si jamais ils se mettent soudain à s’embrasser. Pas que cela le gêne, mais il préfère que les deux amants sachent qu’il est là. En général, ils se détachent l’un de l’autre et reprennent les coups francs, comme si de rien n’était. 

Un jour, pendant qu’il s’occupe de la serre, son frère vient le voir, la mine grave.

« Je ne peux plus vivre ici, lui confie-t-il. Artegor et moi, nous partons sur Shadow. Au moins, on pourra y apprendre à se servir du Smog.  
-Le Smog ? réagit Norata. Voyons, c’est trop dangereux! Tu vas tomber malade…  
-Je préfère une courte vie pleine de dangers, où je continue le foot, à une longue existence ennuyeuse, proclama Aarch.  
-Je crois que j’ai déjà vu ça dans une vielle légende… murmura-t-il en écho. Un héros pour lequel on avait prédit une vie brève, mais glorieuse, s’il partait à la guerre, ou bien ce que tu viens de décrire.  
-Et il a choisi quoi ? intervint Artegor, au seuil de la porte de verre.  
-La gloire, lui réplique-t-il avec un sourire. Comme vous deux.  
-On ne cherche pas la gloire, proteste son frère.  
-Un peu, quand même, le contredit son meilleur ami. Moi, je ne rêve que d’une seule chose, c’est de gagner la Galactik Football Cup.  
-Évidemment… » soupire Norata en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fait une pause et repense à ce que vient d’avouer le brun. N’était-ce pas leur but, à eux tous ? Il considère sa prothèse. Un objectif que lui, en tout cas, n’atteindra jamais.

« Je ne supporte plus Akillian, siffle Aarch entre ses dents. Son froid perpétuel. Son aspect mort. La… La disparition de son Fluide.  
-Mais c’est dangereux de tenter de manier les pouvoirs d’une autre planète que celle dont on est natif, le prévient Norata. Surtout le Smog. Il a mauvaise réputation, c’est bien connu.  
-Je m’en fiche ! crache presque l’ancien capitaine. Tout plutôt que de rester ici, enterré par le blizzard ! »

Son frère accuse le coup. Lui, il sera forcé de rester, qu’il le veuille ou non. Ce n’est pas la neige qui l’entrave. C’est la blessure que cette dernière lui a infligé. En voyant son expression, Aarch tente d’adoucir ses paroles.

« Je suis désolé, s’excuse-t-il. Je voulais pas… Je veux dire, je sais que c’est dur, pour toi.  
-Je ne t’en veux pas, répond l’infirme, le visage fermé. Pars, puisque c’est ce que tu veux.  
-C’était mon idée, s’interpose Artegor. Pas la sienne. Je sais que c’est dangereux, mais… »

Son argumentation s’essouffle et il se tait, abattu. Dehors, la tempête de neige fait rage, comme toujours. Ils écoutent un instant le hurlement du vent, complainte funèbre. Les deux autres ont raison, pense Norata. Cette planète est devenue lugubre. Mais a-t-il le choix ? 

Les deux amis (amants, il ne sait plus très bien) ne peuvent pas partir tout de suite, de toute manière. La technologie d’Akillian est limitée. Les vaisseaux ne sont pas conçus pour partir par temps neigeux, surtout s’il se déchaîne avec une telle violence. Ils restent bloqués par la neige.

Lorsqu’enfin, la planète Glacier leur apporte une cargaison de vaisseaux fonctionnels malgré le blizzard, Aarch et Artegor ne cachent pas leur joie. Les adieux sont teintés d’amertume. Norata leur en veut de l’abandonner, même s’il les comprend.

Il reste cloué au sol, déserté par le Souffle.


End file.
